


After we kissed

by TashxTARDIS



Series: Things you said [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x08, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: A 3x08 AU where Fitz gets the girl.





	

3x08 AU where Fitz gets the girl

After all the day’s work was done, Fitz walked around the base looking for anyone or anything to distract him from his own thoughts. He was in a cold dark place, which was funny because just hours earlier he was warm in Jemma’s arms, her lips against his lighting him on fire. 

He found Mack in the common room, alone on the couch with a controller in his hands. It was the perfect distraction; Mack wouldn’t make him talk about Jemma during an intense game. 

Fitz sat on the opposite end of the couch, picking up the spare controller from the table. 

“Mind if I join?” 

Mack looked up from the game “Oh. Hey, Turbo.” 

Mack saved his own game, then opened a new one. They immersed themselves into the game, only stopping to talk during the short loading scenes. Fitz welcomed the distraction; it was what he had been looking for after all. 

“How’s Simmons?” Mack asked between levels. 

Fitz shrugged “She’s fine, I guess.” 

At the mention of her name, memories of their kiss flashed in front of his eyes. Lips so soft, hands so tender. He wanted it all again, to be in the lab pressed up against her, warm for the first time in years. Her touch still burned against his face. 

“Why are you blushing?” Mack asked, his smile audible in his voice, “Did something happen between the two of you.” 

Fitz’s phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket to sneak a look. A text from Jemma wanting him to come to her bunk. Fitz sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket. 

“Let's just play the game, Mack.” 

Mack gave him a knowing look but didn’t push the subject as the screen changed and the next level started. 

His phone vibrated again but he ignored it. 

They were halfway through the level when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He would recognize that hand anywhere, it had been resting on his shoulder for the last ten years, gently massaging the anxiety out of his bones. It had rested against his cheek earlier that day, nails dragging through his stubble. 

“I texted you,” She murmured.

He nodded “I know, I’m just busy right now.” 

Jemma shrugged “I just wanted to talk. About what happened today.” 

He knew he should go with her, he owed that much but he wanted to avoid the situation for as long as possible. The whole thing made his head ache. 

“Please, Fitz. Just for five minutes.” 

Fitz sighed and stood, setting the controller down on the couch next to him. He turned back to look at Mack, but his friend was unfazed by his departure. He had restarted his own game, which was definitely a not so subtle hint telling him to stay and hear Jemma out. 

He wasn’t really sure what to expect when he followed her to her bunk, but then again he hadn’t expected any of this. The monolith, Will, their kiss. The only unsurprising part of this shit show was finding Hydras sticky little hands rummaging through the snack jar. 

Jemma walked in first, stopping at the door “Just one second. I have to relight the candles.” 

Candles?

Jemma closed the door in his face. 

“I thought you wanted to talk?” Fitz called through the door. 

“I do,” She called back, “in a second.”

The door opened again, and Jemma pulled him inside. Fitz wasn’t sure what to expect but it certainly wasn’t this. The room was dimly lit by an interesting mix of scented candles. The bed and floor were scattered rose petals and a small table stood in the middle of the floor, a plastic bag filled with what Fitz assumed to be take-out placed perfectly in the middle. 

“Oh, um this is…” Fitz trailed off. 

“Too much?” Jemma asked, “It’s fine, um…” She waved him off, turning away to hide her tears. 

“Jemma…” Fitz started. 

She turned back to him, taking a deep breath and wiping her tears “I just wanted to make something clear to you. But you weren’t listening to me, even when I told you clear as day what I wanted. Even when I kissed you. So I decided to show you instead, with a date that would make up for the one I obviously ruined.” 

“Show me what, Jemma?” 

“That it is you that I want. After all of the shit we’ve been through, I want you. Maveth didn’t change that and bringing back Will won’t change that either.”

She took his hand in both of hers, holding it against her chest. “You’re more than that, Fitz, and I didn’t have the courage to tell you so, please… let me show you.”

Tears slid from his eyes from hearing his words from two years ago, words that changed their relationship forever. 

“Jemma,” Fitz murmured “I want you too. I want this more than anything. But-“ 

“No buts. If we both want this why can’t we have it? I mean, we both love each other. And even when Will comes back, I’ll still want you, because there really is no choice.”

Jemma leaned up and pressed her lips to his, just for a moment to seal the deal. 

“We should probably eat that food,” Fitz pointed out, gesturing to the take-out on the table. 

“There he is,” Jemma laughed “Only my Leopold Fitz would care about food more than his own girlfriend.”


End file.
